wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Biddie
__NOEDITSECTION__ The kinda crazy and almost eccentric employer of Ni... He's a male HiveWing diplo who can't help befriending literally anything and anyone. He talks to chairs for Clearsights sake! He's willing to try anything, AND I MEEEAAN ANYTHING. Appearance Biddie is a boxy built dragon with a small posture not common of many HiveWings. His neck is always held up strait and his eyes are dark black pools, obsidian and dark. Besides his silhouette nothing to odd can be called out about Biddie besides maybe his cheeky smile and the plumes of sickly sweet smoke he puffs out between his teeth. His main scales are a soft pastel orange and his underbelly is a cream. Unlike his brittle black streaked brethren Biddie doesn't seem to have to much black on him which isn't unusual but is just something that is usually well noted with this dragon. His layering scales cover the upper rim of his head and a majority of his limbs and backside. They are all the shade of a warm orange sunset, bright and balmy. His spines and talons are a pitch dark charcoal and the undersides of his talons are usually covered in black ash smears. He has a skip like gate and moths his back feet quickly as he wanders past dragons on the streets of Hornet Hive. His talons and feet are usually tapping away at some unknowable tune even when he is still. Even though Biddie is a rather wealthy dragon he doesn't actually have many pieces of jewelry and instead prefers to get temporary tattoos or large swathes of fabric to wear and it isn't unusual to see him in flower print jackets and scarves. He especially loves visiting Jewel hive for this exact reason. Personality Biddie is a chaotic, unpredictable sort of Dragon. One that enjoys the smell of burning paper and the finer more enjoyable things in life unlike what can usually be found in his hive. He's a wise crack and a annoyingly impressive one at that but he always tries to not get on anyone's bad side. He enjoys pleasing dragons if he can but he's a deal maker and won't hesitate to say no to anyone especially someone he appreciates or values. Talking about values, Biddie values quite a large number of things. Specifically the arts, drama, acting, literature and freewill. He loves doing as he pleases and puts himself first in almost all situations. He detests his Great Aunt Wasp for this exact thing actually but he supposes that their really isn't much that can be done without impacting the safety of his loved ones and himself at the moment. Biddie isn't brave enough to stand up to someone as horrifying as wasp actually. He sometimes gets hopelessly sad about all of the horrible things she does and tries drowning all the bad things out by locking himself in his large house and getting lost in his creative pursuits and work. This is how come he grows well accustomed and friendly to the dragons that work in cleaning his home and that he meets everyday. He is particularly fond of a dragon named Ni but that's a whole other story. As of now he's curious about wasps plans and what happened to his father and two sisters... History comment below text Relationships comment below text Gallery File:2019-05-12_(48).png|Original adopt by Salvation I’m trustworthy, I promise .png|By Icestar! Thank ya! Biddie.png|A pix headshot by Verg! TY!! Category:HiveWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress